Byakuya Feeling
by shiruika-girl
Summary: Wah, Rukia beneran kencan ama Ichigo. Gimana ya kencan mereka? Apa Rukia berhasil lolos dari roller coaster? Nanti jadinya IchiRuki apa ByaRuki ya? Tergantung readers deh! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya** Feeling**

Chapter 1

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: Bleach **© **Tite Kubo**

Maaf kalo rada gaje, maklum ini fanfic pertama saya

Happy reading^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini (baca: hampir setiap hari) matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya dan sangat sangat lah cerah di Seireitei. Tentu saja para komandan dan wakil komandan-nya tetap harus berkonsentrasi mengerakan tugas. Salah satu hal inilah yang menyebabkan banyak komandan dan wakil komandan yang ingin berjalan-jalan ke dunia nyata.

Ada sesosok komandan divisi keenam yang sedikit melamun sambil memandang sakura yang berguguran. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, seorang bangsawan yang terkenal cool dan dingin dan sangat disegani oleh komandan maupun wakil komandan di Seireitei.

"Umm..mmm.. ma.. maaf, komandan saya mengganggu" suara Abarai Renji, seorang wakil komandan yang 'tidak becus' (setidaknya menurut Byakuya) membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn…" Jawabnya Byakuya pelan.

"Ini ada berkas yang harus ditandatangani." Kata Renji sambil memberikan berkas-berkas tersebut.

"…," Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, komandan. Ketua umum yamamoto menyuruh saya agar cepat datang."

"…." Sekali lagi Byakuya hanya mengangguk dan tak ada jawaban. Renji langsung bershunpo ke tempat ketua yamamoto berada.

Byakuya kembali serius mengerjakan tugas.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Berkas-berkas yang tadinya menggunung itu kini tinggal beberapa lembar. Cuaca cerah pun mulai digantikan dengan awan mendung.

Akhirnya Byakuya berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Ia merasa bosan dan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Divisi 7, 8, 9 sedang tidak ada orang. Akhirnya ia melnjutkan berjalan ke divisi 10.

* * *

= Divisi 10 =

"MATSUMOTO!" Teriak hitsugaya, komandan cilik kelompok 10 ini yang sedang marah sambil memegang hyorinmaru-nya dengan mengeluarkan reiatsu birunya. Matsumoto rangiku adalah wakil ketua kelompok 10 yang berdada besar itu memang selalu sukses membuat komandan cilik ini naik darah.

"PRANG" Tiba-tiba kursi yang seharusnya melayang ke arah matsumoto iti malah melayang ke kaca. Matsumoto tetap terkejut dan bla… bla.. bla..

= Back to Byakuya =

Byakuya yang memang tidak suka keramaian itu segera berjalan tenang dan cool karena tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain.

'Rukia….'

Pikir Byakuya sejenak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Rukia, adik ipar sekaligus adik tirinya yang mungil itu. Sambil tersenyum kecil ia pergi ke divisi 13 tempat Rukia berada.

= Rukia POV =

"Huft! kenapa tugasnya banyak sekali? Dan kenapa komandan ukitake harus beristirahat ketika tugas ini banyak sekali. Harusnya aku mengajak Renji atau Ichigo ke sini untuk menemaniku. Atau mungkin aku mengajak Nii-sa…"

"tok… tok… tok." Eh, dasar sial. Semoga saja bukan kertas tugas yang semakin banyak.

"tok.. tok… tok…" suara pintu yang belum dibukakan

"Eh, iya silahkan masuk." Kataku pelan.

"Krieet" suara pintu yang terbuka benar-benar membuatku kaget setengah hidup *bosen kan kalo setengah mati melulu*

"Nii… Nii-sama?" kataku tergagap.

"Sedang apa Nii-sama kemari?" tanyaku sopan. Jelaslah sopan. Aku kan dididik supaya jadi keluarga bangsawan terhormat, bangsawan kuchiki.

'Aduuhh siall…! Ngapain sih Nii-sama kesini segala? Apa Nii-sama udah tahu kalo aku yang ga sengaja mecahin vas bunganya? atau aku punya salah ma dia? Sial…'

Sial…

Sial…

Sial…

'Ada apa sih sebenernya?'

= End of Rukia POV =

=========================== Normal POV ============================

Rukia sangat kaget dan gugup akan kedatangan Nii-sama nya. Byakuya pun mengetahui hal itu, tapi ia tetap tenang dan 'stay cool'.

"Ja….. Jadi sebenarnya nii…. Nii-sama ada perlu apa?" Tanya Rukia terbata-bata sambil menunduk.

"…," tidak ada jawaban.

"A… adakah yang bisa saya bantu, Nii-sama?"Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan dan ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Byakuya dengan anggun.

Akhirnya Rukia pun mengerjakan tugasnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar karena ada Byakuya di sana. Ia tidak mungkin berani mengusir Byakuya dari ruangannya itu.

========================= Di kediaman Kuchiki =========================

Agak sore menjelang malam, Rukia pulang ke rumahnya (baca: istana), tau tepatnya rumahnya dan Byakuya. Hari itu Rukia lelah sekali. Dia hanya berjalan ke kamarnya tapi sudah membuat kakinya tersa mau putus.

"Tok.. tok.. tok.." Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

Rukia membuka pintu dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi yang datang adalah Byakuya.

'Aduuhh siaaal…. kenapa seharian ini gue jadi ketemu ma Nii-sama terus sih? ' pikir Rukia.

"Si… silahkan masuk, Nii-sama." Ajak Rukia pelan

"Hn.." Jawab Byakuya dingin

"Mmm…. Sebenarnya ada apa Nii-sama kesini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu."

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian malam itu, Rukia sering memikirkan Byakuya.

"Hoi! Jangan ngelamun terus." Sura Renji spontan membuat Rukia tersentak kaget.

"Apa-apan sih kau, Renji? Jangan membuatku kaget dong." Ujar Rukia kesal

"Hei, mana mungkin aku membuatmu kaget. Dari tadi aku hanya berdiri di sini, tapi kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Ichigo atau…"

"Atau apa?" jawab Rukia malu

"Atau komandan kuchiki? "

*blushing* "Jangan mikir aneh-aneh deh, Renji!"

"Hahahahhahhaha….." Terhias senyum kemenangan di wajah Renji

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kamu kesini?"

"Oh aku? Tidak ada apa-apa hanya bosan dan ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Wajah Rukia kembali memerah. Ia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Nii-sama juga ke sini.

"Oh iya Renji, beberapa hari lalu kan Nii-sama juga jalan-jalan kesini kayak kamu lalu….

**Flashback**

"Tok.. tok.. tok.." ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"silahkan masuk Nii-sama, Nii-sama ada perlu apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu."

"soal apa?"

"Yah.. mulai minggu depan kau akan ditugaskan ke dunia nyata selama beberapa bulan."

"Hah? Darimana Nii-sama tahu?" Tanya Rukia kaget *mungkin sebenarnya ia Cuma pura-pura kaget karena sebenarnya ia senang di dunia nyata bersama Ichigo dan kawan kawan*

"Tadi aku bertemu ukitake, dia sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu secara langsung, tapi sepertinya kau sudah pulang, jadi dia menyuruhku memberitahukannya padamu… "

"Hanya itu saja. Selamat malam." Sambung Byakuya

"Te… terima kasih Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia dengan wajah merahnya. Ia senang sekali akhirnya Byakuya mau menganggapnya sebagai adiknya.

**End of Flashback**

"Bwahahahahhahahaha.." Renji ngakak dengerinnya

"Gak nyangka ya seorang komandan kuchiki bisa ngomong selamat malam… bwahahahhaha" Renji ngakak lagi

Rukia Cuma bisa diam dengan muka merah

"Heh! Jangan menghina Nii-samaku ya! Ga sopan!" Ucap Rukia

Tiba-tiba ngakak Renji berhenti. Ia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Ru, aku baru inget, tadi Komandan kasih tau aku kalo dia mau ikut kamu ke dunia nyata" Renji cekikikan.

"Yang bener lu!" bentak Rukia seraya dipermainkan.

"Sumpah gue ga bohong!" teriak Renji agak emosi karena ga dipercaya ma sahabatnya sendiri

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Mana gue tahu! Itu kan bukan urusan gue. Paling-paling kamu mau diajak kencan atau apa gitu." Ucap Renji ngledek penuh senyum kemenangan.

Siang itu Rukia datang ke divisi enam untuk menanyakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tok… tok.. tok.. maaf saya mengganggu Nii-sama."

"Masuklah, Rukia" Jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Anu.. anu aku mau tanya… apa benar…"

"Soal itu ya? Tadi aku memang menyuruh Renji memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Ya. Memang benar aku akan menemanimu bertugas di dunia nyata" Potong Byakuya sebelum Rukia tadi selesai bicara.

"Ta, tapi kenapa? Apa itu tidak merepotkan Nii-sama?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu liburan. Jika itu merepotkanku, aku pasti tidak akan menemanimu kan?" Jawabnya cool sambil tersenyum kecil (atau lebih tepatnya menarik bibir sejauh 2 milimeter ke atas)

* * *

Akhirnya hari H-nya tiba. Rukia dan Byakuya segera memasuki senkai gate.

"Berhati-hatilah komandan, kau juga Rukia!" Kata Renji kepada sahabatnya itu

Rukia hanya tersenyum.

Byakuya padahal tidak mengerti kenapa dia bias melakukan ini. Ada sesuatu yang menarikny untuk mengikuti Rukia.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" Kata komandan unohana

"Baik atau buruk pun, Byakuya pasti akan menjaga Rukia dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak usah khawatir" Jawab salah satu komandan

"Ya benar juga" Kata komandan unohana menyesal meragukan Byakuya

"Wakil komandan Abarai" Teriak beberapa shinigami

"Kenapa anda masih disini? Tugas-tugas anda sudah sangat menumpuk dan harus diserahkan besok" Kata shinigami-shinigami tersebut"

'Komandan sialan! Dia meninggalkan tugas yang banyak selama dia bersenang-senang' geram Renji kesal.

=========================== **TBC **===========================

ShiRika : hehehehehe maaf rada gaje, atau mungkin sangat gaje ya?

Ichigo : Hoi auhor sialan, kenapa gue ga jadian ma Rukia aja?

Rukia : cerewet lo jeruk! Mendingan gue ama Byakuya-senpai aja! Ganteng , pinter, bla… bla… bla…

ShiRika : setuju gua ama Rukia. Lagian ngapain lo disini. Lo kan belum muncul di chapter ini. Mendingan Byakuya aja deh, daripada lo?

Byakuya : hn….. *smile*

ShiRika+Rukia : *tepar*

Ichigo : Cih, ya udah… mohon direview ya! Biar di chapter selanjutnya gue bias muncul. Soalnya kalo gad a yang review author males bikin lanjutannya dan mau nge-delete nih cerita. *puppy eyes*

Byakuya : bodoh lo! Ngomong yang sopan dikit napa? *BANKAI…. Senbonzakura kageyoshi, Ichigo melayang ke luar angkasa*

Byakuya+Rukia+ShiRika: mohon reviewnya ya pliiisss


	2. Chapter 2

**Byakuya's feeling**

_**Disclaimer : bleach punya tite kubo bukan punya saya**_

_**Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki**_

Chapter 2

Pintu senkai gate terbuka. Byakuya dan Rukia telah berada di dunia nyata, tepatnya di kota Karakura. Rukia memandangi sekelilinginya, merasakan kenikamatan udara di dunia nyata. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera beristirahat dan bertemu teman-temannya, seperti Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida dan Chad. Merekalah yang menyelamatkan Rukia dari Eksekusi hukuman mati saat pengkhianatan 3 kapten.

Tunggu…

Beristirhat?

Bagaimana mereka akan beristirahat, sementara mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal? Pikiran itu langsung terbesit di benak Rukia.

Ia menatap Nii-samanya, Byakuya.

"Mmm… Umm… Nii-sama?" Panggil Rukia dengan jantung berdebar-debar dan diikuti dengan perasaan aneh.

"Hmm?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Nii… Ni-sama, sementara kita berada di sini, kita akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan itu, Rukia. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Aku telah membeli sebuah rumah." Jawab Byakuya lembut

"I… iya. Arigatou Nii-sama." Jawab rukia dengan muka yang memerah sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya menggandeng tangan Rukia. Sementara itu wajah Rukia mulai memanas. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Byakuya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Byakuya tetap menggandeng tangan mungil Rukia. Rukia merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman berada di dekat Byakuya. Mereka memasuki Rumah besar yang bisa dibilang mewah. Rumah di rumah itu terdapat 4 buah kamar dan 2 kamar mandi serta perabotan mewah yang lengkap.

Rukia melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ia tersenyum manis pada Byakuya. Byakuya segera memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin Rukia melihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Byakuya sengaja mengantarkan Rukia ke kamarnya yang sengaja dipersiapkan oleh Byakuya.

"Nah, ini kamarmu, Rukia." Kata Byakuya dengan nada cool nya.

Matanya berbinar-binar saat mendapati keadaan di ruangan itu. Di kamar itu terdapat selimut bergambar Chappy dan boneka-boneka Chappy lainnya. Dindingnya dilapisi oleh wallpaper bergambar Chappy.

"Arigatou Nii-sama." Kata Rukia dengan seulas senyum manis.

Wajah Byakuya kembali memerah. Ia segera meninggalkan Rukia dari kamarnya.

Rukia menata semua bajunya ke dalam lemari. Ia juga meletakkan foto Hisana dan beberapa barang lain ke atas meja belajarnya.

"Nii-sama, memang orang yang baik, aku beruntung mempunyai kakak sepertimu, karena jika tidak, aku pasti tidak akan menjadi adik Nii-sama. Terima kasih Hisana!" Ia tersenyum kepada foto itu.

* * *

"Krruuyyuukk…!" terdengar suara dari perutnya. Ternyata sudah 1 jam lebih Rukia berada di kamarnya. 'Nii-sama pasti lapar.' Pikir Rukia.

Rukia segera turun dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Nii-samanya tertidur di sofa dengan wajah tertutup koran.

"Hihihi… Nii-sama ada-ada aja. Baca koran aja sampai ketiduran." Ucap Rukia sambil terkikik geli.

Rukia mengambil koran yang menutupi wajah Byakuya lalu melipatnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Tiba-tiba wjah Rukia merona merah saat melihat Nii-samanya tertidur.

'Nii-sama lucu kalau lagi tidur.' Pikir Rukia

'Kenapa Nii-sama bisa tidur dengan kenseikan di kepala yang mengganggunya itu?' batin Rukia. Dengan perlahan Rukia yang wajahnya tetap memerah melepaskan kenseikan di kepala Byakuya. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut karena takut membangunkan Nii-samanya.

Setelah selesai melepas kenseikan, ia melesat ke dapur dan memasak makanan untuknya dan Byakuya. Bau aroma masakan mulai tercium. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk membangunkan Byakuya.

Rukia menatap Byakuya yang tertidur lekat-lekat. Ia merasa ada yang menariknya untuk mendekati wajah Byakuya. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Byakuya. Tiba-tiba Rukia yang wajahnya masih memerah memegang wajah Byakuya dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Byakuya jadi terbangun.

"Ru… Rukia? Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuya heran.

"Ma… Maaf Nii.. Nii-sama. Anu.. itu.. anu.. soal tadi aku…" Ucap Rukia yang tak jelas membuat Byakuya semakin heran.

"Sudahlah tidak apa." Jawab Byakuya lembut.

Rukia kembali memerah. "Nii.. Nii-sama, itu anu… makan siang sudah siap. Maafkan aku. Tadi aku cuma melepaskan kenseikan yang Nii-sama pakai, la… lalu ak… aku tidak sengaja me…" Jawab Rukia masih terbata-bata dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ssstt… " Kata Byakuya sambil meletakkan jarinya di bibir Rukia.

"Ta.. tapi, apa Nii-sama tidak marah padaku karena aku, aku…"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku mengerti." Jawab Byakuya lembut sambil mengacak pelan rambut Rukia. Rukia membisu dan menunduk karena malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu pada Nii-samanya. Ia juga sedikit heran, karena Byakuya yang bisaanya dingin itu menjadi selembut ini.

"Ayo kita makan, Rukia. Bukankah kamu sudah lapar?" Tanya Byakuya.

"I… iya." Jawab rukia masih malu-malu.

**Rukia POV**

Hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah di SMU Karakura. Senangnya bisa ketemu sama Ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

"Rukia!" Teriak Nii-sama memanggilku. Aku harus cepat-cepat nih. Sejak kejadian kemarin aku kok jadi ngerasa aneh ya kalau ada di dekat Nii-sama?

"Ya sebentar, Nii-sama!" teriakku sambil buru-buru merapikan seragamku.

Aku buru-buru turun ke bawah dan melihat Nii-sama makan roti bakar buatanku beserta teh hijau kesukaan Nii-sama.

Aku segera menikmati sarapan pagi bersama Nii-sama dengan diam. Dengan secepat kilat aku menghabiskan sarapan.

"Nii-sama, aku berangkat dulu ya!" Kataku terhadap Nii-sama.

"Hmm." jawab Nii-sama disertai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Sambung Nii-sama disertai senyuman. Dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa aneh.

**End of Rukia POV

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, Rukia sampai di sekolah. Di situ sudah ada Ichigo dan kawan-kawan yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hei, pendek! Lama banget sih! Capek nungguin elo tahu!" Sapa'an khas Ichigo itu tentu aja buat Rukia naik darah.  
"Hei, Jeruk! Ngapain manggil-manggil gue pendek. Lagian sapa suruh nunggin gue! " Balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Hei, hei. Sudah hentikan kalian berdua." Suara Orihime melerai mereka.

"Sebentar lagi bel lho! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat masuk kita bisa dimarahi lho!." Kata Ishida mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga." Kata Rukia.

======================== Di dalam kelas ========================

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Kuchiki-san." Kata Ochi-sensei menerangkan.

"Selamat siang, teman-teman. Nama saya Rukia Kuchiki. Mohon bantuannya ya!" Kata Rukia sambil membungkukan badan.

"Rukia, kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Orihime ya?"

"Iya. Terima kasih." Jawab Rukia singkat.

Rukia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran hari ini. Dia cuma memikirkan Nii-samanya, Byakuya. Rukia mengingat kejadian saat ia memegang wajah Byakuya. Tiba-tiba wajah Rukia pun merah padam.

"Rukia-san, ada apa? Wajahmu merah lho? Kamu sakit ya?" Tanya Orihime cemas.

"Ak… aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Rukia malu.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Rukia yang masih melamun dan memikirkan Byakuya pun tidak sadar kalau bel sudah berbunyi.

"Rukia-san, ke kantin yuk!" Ajak Orihime riang.

Rukia tidak sadar dan masih melamun. Sementara itu, Ichigo, Chad dan Ishida terus memperhatikan Rukia.

"HOI, Jangan ngelamun terus donk!" Goda ichigo.

"Apa-apan sih kau, Jeruk? Kalau ribut nanti dimarahi Ochi-sensei lho!" Balas Rukia kesal.

"Mana mungkin Ochi-sensei marah. Sekarang kan jam istirahat." Jawab Orihime menahan tawa.

"Salah siapa ngelamun sendiri!" Goda Ichigo lagi.

Ishida dan Chad hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Sudahlah! Yuk kita ke kantin." Ajak Orihime

"Rukia-san, kamu ada masalah ya?" Tanya Orihime sedikit cemas.

"Eh? Tidak kok. Memang kenapa kamu kok berpikir begitu?"

"Habisnya kamu sering ngelamun sendiri lalu tiba-tiba wajahmu jadi merah."

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'Manis.' Batin Ichigo saat melihat senyum Rukia.

* * *

Jam pelajarn sekolah pun usai.

"Sampai ketemu besok, teman-teman!" Ucap Rukia dengan semangat karena sudah tidak sabar ingin ketemu dengan Nii-samanya.

"Cantiknya…" Gumam Ichigo pelan.

Tiba-tiba sebelum Rukia keluar kelas, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia.

"Kuantar pulang ya, Midget?" Goda ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Apa-apan sih kau, Jeruk?"

"Ya, habisnya kalau ada midget keliaran sendirian kan bisa dijahati orang. Hahahahaha…"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah menggangguku, Jeruk."

"Kalau kita sama-sama mengantarmu, tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujar Orihime dan dibelakangnya ada Ishida dan Chad.

"Eh, iya baiklah." Jawab Rukia pasrah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Rukia terus berbicara dengan Orihime. Ichigo merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran teman-temannya yang membuat rencananya agar lebih dekat dengan Rukia jadi gagal.

"Hei, Pendek! Rumahmu dimana sih?" Tanya Ichigo

"JERUUKK! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku pendek!"

"Iya.. iya. Putri Rukia." Sahut Ichigo terkejut

"Nah gitu donk!" Jawab Rukia dengan tersenyum dan membuat wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Putri Rukia dari kerajaan Midget maksudku. Hahahahahaha…" Goda Ichigo untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Nah itu rumahku." Ujar Rukia sambil menunjuk rumah besar tersebut, tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ichigo.

"Wah, besar sekali, Rukia?" Ujar Orihime kagum.

"Kamu tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hehehehe.. Ya nggak lah! Aku tinggal berdua dengan Nii-sama. Apa kalian mau mampir?" Tanya Rukia polos

"Umm.. Nggak usah deh, makasih." Jawab Ichigo dan Ishida cepat, mengingat kakak Rukia adalah orang yang dingin dan setengah 'mengerikan'.

"Mm… baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Rukia hendak masuk.

"TU… TUNGGU RUKIA." Teriak Ichigo berubah pikiran.

"A… ada apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Sudah, Chad, Ishida, Orihime. Kalian pulang saja duluan."

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok, Kurosaki." Jawab Ishida

Chad hanya mengangguk.

"Bye-bye Kurosaki-kun." Ujar Orihime.

Ichigo menunggu semua menghilang.

Kini yang ada hanya dirinya dan Rukia.

"Ru… Rukia?" Kata Ichigo malu-malu.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia heran dan mendekati Ichigo.

"Aku… aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?" Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Rukia. Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Memang Ichigo dan Rukia adalah teman baik sejak pertemuan pertama kalinya dulu.

"I… Ichigo, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Rukia, apakah kamu masih tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?"

"Bu… bukan begitu Ichigo. Ak.."

Belum sempat Rukia selesai bicara, tiba-tiba Ichigo langsung menciumnya. Ichigo mencium Rukia agak lama.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?" Setelah Ichigo menciumnya cukup lama, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kasar dengan nada membentak yang berasal dari Byakuya.

Ichigo langsung melepaskan ciumannya dari Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah karena marah.

"AKU BENCI KAMU, ICHIGO!" Teriak Rukia sambil menangis.

===========================**TBC**===========================

Ichigo : Hoi, author! Gue kok gak jadi tokoh utamanya?

Renji: Semua uda pada bosen liat muka lo!

ShiRika: betul tuh si Renji, ayo kita **balas review**

Rukia : pertama dari ***Hiroyuki Naomi***Whaat? Buat Ichigo cemburu buta? Fufufufufufu… bagus itu…. Thanks udah review^^

ShiRika: Selanjutnya dari ***ayano646cweety* **iya ini udah di update...

Ichigo : *death glare ke Rukia* lalu dari ***chariot330* **ga tau tuh! Mungkin si author lagi ngantuk.

Byakuya : *Mem-bankai Ichigo* buat ***Masahiro 'Night' Seiran* ** terima kasih sudah mencintai ByaRuki. Terima kasih juga buat sarannya. Bahasanya Author yang gaje memang sulit ditebak.

ShiRika : Ga sopan nih, Bya-kun. Selanjutnya dari ***alinda arch* **Trims banget ya udah review^^ Byakuya emang jaim kok orangnya.

Byakuya : *Death glare ke author* dari ***aRaRaNcHa/Cha* **trims sarannya. Kapan-kapan gue mampir deh, setelah bunuh Kurosaki Ichigo tentunya! Mungkin si author lagi semangat bikin cerita ByaRuki

ShiRika: maaf buat kesalahan yang ada. Terima kasih buat review dan sarannya. Review lagi mau kan?

Rukia+Byakuya: Mohon di review ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Byakuya's Feeling**

**_Disclaimer : bleach punya tite kubo bukan punya saya_**

**_Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki_**

Chapter 3

"AKU BENCI KAMU, ICHIGO!" Teriak Rukia sambil menangis. Rukia berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Ichigo dan Byakuya yang masih terpaku akan kejadian tadi. Air matanya mengalir deras membahasi pipinya, tetapi Rukia tidak memperdulikannya.

"KAU BRENGSEK, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Teriak Byakuya marah pada Ichigo. Reiatsu Byakuya meningkat luar bisaa hebatnya, sehingga Ichigo tak mampu bergerak. Byakuya segera meninggalkan Ichigo yang jatuh terduduk dan segera mengejar Rukia, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membunuh Ichigo tapi ia lebih mementingkan adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Rukia terus berlari hingga berhenti di sebuah taman yang ada di tengah kota Karakura. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di bawah pohon besar yang rimbun. Semakin Rukia mengingat kejadian tadi, semakin perih luka di hatinya.

'Ichigo brengsek! Kenapa ia memperlakukanku seperti itu? Dan kenapa, kenapa Nii-sama harus melihat semuanya, kenapa Nii-sama harus melihat saat Ichigo menciumku? Kenapa?' Kata Rukia dalam hati, sehingga tangisnya semakin meledak.

"Sudahlah, Rukia! Kau tidak usah menangis lagi." Kata seseorang yang mengagetkan Rukia. Mata Rukia membelalak melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

"Nii-sama?" Kata Rukia sambil terisak-isak menahan tangisnya. Tiba-tiba Byakuya duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Ada apa, Rukia? Kenapa kau menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini?" Bisik Byakuya lembut di telinganya.

"Hal seperti ini? Hal seperti ini, Nii-sama bilang? Aku tidak mencintai Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin melakukan first kiss dengannya." Kata Rukia setengah berteriak karena marah sambil masih terisak-isak.

"A… aku benci Ichigo!" Teriak Rukia dan tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlihat semua mata menuju ke arah Rukia.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Tidak usah kau pikirkan." Jawab Byakuya lembut.

"Nii-sama, bagaimana kalau kita sebaiknya pulang saja? Nii-sama kan juga lagi sibuk?"

"Tidak apa, Rukia. Jika kau masih ingin disini, aku akan menemanimu." Ujar Byakuya penuh pengertian. Mendadak muka Rukia kembali memerah.

"Ti… tidak Nii-sama. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Kata Rukia mencoba berdiri. Tapi tidak bisa dan dia terjatuh.

"Ru… Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Byakuya cemas.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa, Nii-sama. Kakiku cuma sedikit kram." Jawab Rukia.

Byakuka hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu menggendong Rukia.

"Jangan Ni-sama. Aku berat turunkan aku." Kata Rukia malu-malu.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum lagi, kemudian dia semakin mengeratkan Rukia ke dekapannya.

* * *

Rukia terduduk di sofa dengan lemas. Byakuya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Ada apa, Rukia? Kenapa kau dari tadi tidak bersemangat?" Tanya Byakuya dengan lembut.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Rukia singkat

"Apa karena Ichigo?" Tanya Byakuya berusaha memahami adiknya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Huft. Lagi-lagi karena bocah itu." Ujar Byakuya sambil menarik napas panjang.

Rukia menunduk karena malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah itu. Tiba-tiba Rukia memeluk Byakuya.

"Ak… aku… aku menyayangi Nii-sama, aku selalu nyaman berada di dekat Nii-sama. Aku tidak mau berciuman dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai apalagi jika aku melakukannya di depan Nii-sama, orang yang sangat kusayangi." Kata Rukia sambil menangis di dada Byakuya yang bidang. Byakuya pun balas memeluk Rukia.

"…," Byakuya hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Rukia.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan ciuman itu, bagaimana jika aku yang menciummu?" Pertanyaan Byakuya itu membuat tangis Rukia terhenti seketika.

Dengan perlahan Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Wajah Byakuya semakin dekat hingga Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan napas dari pria tampan ini. Rukia tidak dapat bergerak, bukan karena cengkraman yang keras atau apa, tetapi karena ia tidak ingin perasaannya melepaskan Byakuya.

Byakuya mencium Rukia dengan lembut dalam selang waktu yang agak lama.

'Aku tidak bermimpi kan Nii-sama…' Ujar Rukia dalam hati sambil merasakan kelembutan Byakuya.

Setelah itu Byakuya melepaskan ciumannya. Rukia hanya terdiam tidak bergerak. Byakuya memperhatikan Rukia dan ia menciumnya lagi. Wajah Rukia semakin memerah.

'Maafkan aku, Hisana nee-chan. Aku memang mencintai Byakuya sebagai seorang laki-laki.' Kata

"JDAAAR!" Sura petir itu sangat keras membuat Rukia tersentak kaget. Rukia yang sangat ketakutan langsung reflek memeluk Byakuya.

"Nii… nii-sama! Ak.. aku takut. Aku takut, Nii-sama." Ucap Rukia sambil memeluk Byakuya

"Tenanglah, Rukia! Aku ada disini. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melindungimu." Jawab Byakuya tenang sambil mengelus rambut perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

"JDAAARRR!" Terdengar suara petir yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kyyaaaaa…!" Rukia berteriak kencang karena ketakutan.

Byakuya tetap memeluk Rukia yang ketakutan. Byakuya menggenggam tangan Rukia yang gemetaran. Seraya membisikkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Rukia berhenti berteriak. Ia menatap nii-samanya, Byakuya. Sementara itu Byakuya hanya tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

* * *

"Huaamm…" Kata Rukia sambil menguap

'Sepertinya aku ketiduran.' Batin Rukia.

Sepertinya Rukia tertidur dalam pelukan Byakuya. Begitu pula dengan Byakuya. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saatynya bersama Rukia.

'Nii… nii-sama? Gawat! Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di pelukan nii-sama?' gumam Rukia dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Oh, Rukia! Kamu sudah bangun ya? Maaf aku ketiduran." Ucap Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"I… iya… tidak apa-apa Nii-sama. Se… sebaiknya aku siapkan makan malam dulu ya! Nii-sama pasti sudah lapar kan?"

"I… iya. Terima kasih Rukia."

"Ni-sama mau makan apa?" Tanya Rukia dengan senyum manis yang tehias di wajahnya.

"Apa saja, asal itu buatanmu." Jawab Byakuya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah.

Rukia memasak makanan andalannya. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang yang disayanginya.

* * *

Bunyi jam weker serta sinar matahari yang hangat seraya menarik Rukia keluar dari selimutnya. Rukia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan ia menatap ke sebuah cermin.

'Apakah aku semalam benar-benar berciuman dengan Nii-sama?' Gumam Rukia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

'Mungkin aku harus berterimaksih pada Ichigo karena telah membuat hubunganku dengan Nii-sama menjadi sangat baik. Yah, walaupun cara yang digunakan Ichigo menjijikan.' Ucap Rukia dalam hai sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan

'Kenapa ya, sejak kejadian kemarin aku jadi merasa sedikit gugup jika berada di dekat Nii-sama?' Pikir Rukia dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama Nii-samanya.

"Se… selamat pagi, Nii-sama." Sapa Rukia

Byakuya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Suasana makan pagi itu tetap seperti bisaanya. Sunyi dan tenang. Rukia merasa sedikit gugup dengan suasana itu. Ia pun segera menyelesaikan makannya dan hendak berangkat sekolah.

"Ni-sama, aku berangkat dulu ya?"

"Akan kuantar." Jawab Byakuya dengan tenang dan singkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan Byakuya menggandeng tangan Rukia. Semua orang pun memperhatikan Rukia dan Byakuya yang mirip pasangan kekasih itu.

"Ni… Nii-sama?"

"Hmm…?"

"Nii-sama kenapa menggandeng tangan ku? Kita jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang"

"Tidak apa-apa. Teruslah berjalan. Jangan pedulikan mereka."

* * *

"Rukia!" Terlihat Orihime melambaikan tangan ke arah Rukia dengan ceria. Rukia pun balas melambaikan tangan pada Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Ni-sama, sampai sini saja ya? Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan. Aku sekolah dulu!"

Byakuya hanya mengangguk.

Saat Rukia hendak berjalan menuju teman-temannya, Byakuya pun memegang tangan Rukia. Byakuya pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Wajah Rukia pun semakin memanas dan semakin banyak pula orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, katakana padaku." Katanya singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Rukia-san." Teriak Orihime menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Orihime." Sapa Rukia dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Pagi, Kuchiki-san." Sapa Chad dan Ishida bersamaan.

"Pagi, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun!" Sapa Rukia.

Ichigo yang ada di situ masih tetap memandangi Rukia tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Rukia pun merasa aneh dengan sikap Ichigo.

"Hoi, Jeruk! Ngapain ngeliatin aku kayak gitu?" Jawab Rukia setengah ngeledek

Ichigo masih kaget dengan cara Rukia menyapanya seperti bisaa. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Halooo….! Bengong aja sih?" Teriak Rukia di dekat telinga Ichigo.

"Aduuhh! Apa-apain sih midget? Suaramu yang fales itu bisa buat gendang telingaku pecah tahu?" Teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Hahahhaa… maaf deh, habisnya kamu ngelamun terus." Jawab Rukia.

* * *

"Jeruk, aku mau diajak kemana? Ke Chappy Island kah? Hahaahahaha..." Goda Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja." Kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia ke belakang sekolah, dimana tidak ada seorang anak pun yang berada di situ.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku mau minta maaf soal keadian kemarin." Jawab Ichigo menyesal.

"Ooohh..." Jawab Rukia dengan mulut yang membulat.

"Maaf..." Jawab Ichigo pasrah.

"Hahahahaha... kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Eh?" Ichigo masih bingung.

"Sudahlah, Jeruk! Kejadian itu tidak usah kau pikirkan. Malah, mungkin seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Ya, berkat kamu aku jadi bisa lebih dekat dan sangat dekat dengan orang itu."

"Orang itu? Memangnya siapa orang yang kau maksud?"

"Eh? Itu sih rahasia." Jawab Rukia tersenyum geli

"Rukia, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang orang itu? Apakah orang itu adalah orang yang kausukai? Mmmm... apa itu Byakuya?"

"Harus kujawab ya?"

"Tentu"

"Maaf, aku belum dapat menentukan perasaanku." Jawab Rukia menunduk.

TEENG TENG TENG

Terdegar belberbunyi.

"Ichigo aku ke kelas duluan ya." Kata Rukia sambil melempar senyum kea rah Ichigo.

* * *

"Bip bip bip." Handphone Ichigo berbunyi.

'Sial kenapa ada hollow di saat begini?' Batin Ichigo.

"Teman-teman, biar aku yang mengatasinya." Bisik Ichigo kepada Chad, Ishida, Orihime, dan Rukia

"Sensei, saya ijin ke toilet ya?"

"Ya, baiklah."

'Bagus, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.' Gumam Ichigo setelah ia menjadi Shinigami.

DEG...

'Re.. reiatsu ini... Cih, sepertinya dia juga menuju ke arah sini. Apa boleh buat aku harus menyelesaikannya lebih dulu.' Batin Ichigo kesal.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya sudah berada di depan Ichigo. Ia sudah bersiap mengambil pedangnya.

"Byakuya..!" Teriak Ichigo kesal.

Byakuya tidak memperdulikan Ichigo yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Hei Byakuya, aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" Teriak Ichigo marah.

"Apa maumu?" Jawab Byakuya dingin tanpa memandang Ichigo.

'Sial, dia meremehkanku.' Batin Ichigo.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang kalau aku yang akan dipilih oleh Rukia sebagai kekasihnya."

Byakuya terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Byakuya tanpa memandang ke arah Ichigo.

"Haha... apa kau tuli? Aku cuma bilang kalau Rukia pasti akan memilihku sebagai kekasihnya." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kuberitahu satu hal. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan Rukia, kau harus membunuhku lebih dulu, Kurosaki Ichigo." Jawab Byakuya sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan marah.

HHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWW…

Hollow itu mendekat...

"Kurosaki Ichigo, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut hati Rukia." Saat mengatakan hal itu, reiatsu Byakuya meningkat pesat dan hollow itu pun hancur seketika. Ichigo hanya bisa melihatnya dengan heran.

* * *

"Nii-sama, aku pulang." Kata Rukia.

Byakuya pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali membaca koran.

"Nii-sama?" Panggil Rukia.

"Eh? Ada apa Rukia?" Jawab Byakuya sedikit kaget.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau... kalau kita hari ini jalan-jalan?" Tanya Rukia sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Eh?" Byakuya masih heran.

"Iya, jalan-jalan. Hari ini kan hari Sabtu, jadi kalau kelelahan karena pulang malam tidak apa-apa karena besok aku libur." Jelas Rukia.

Byakuya tidak menjawab.

"Nii-sama tidak mau ya? Tidak apa-apa kok, aku tahu Nii-sama pasti sibuk. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Ichigo dan teman-teman deh!" Jawab Rukia sedikit kecewa, lalu hendak beranjak ke kamarnya. Byakuya yang sangta kaget masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tu... tunggu Rukia."

"Ada apa, Nii-sama?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ya jalan-jalan. Aku ingin melihat-lihat kota Karakura."

* * *

"Nii-sama, ke situ yuk!" Kata Rukia sambil menarik tangan Byakuya kea rah tukang es cream.

"Nii-sama mau rasa apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Apa saja boleh." Jawab Byakuya tenang.

"Kalau gitu vanillanya dua ya?" Kata Rukia pada penjual es cream.

"Ya, silahkan dimakan." Kata penjual es cream sambil memberikan es creamnya pada Rukia.

"Nii-sama, dimakan dong!" Kata Rukia sambil menarik tangan Byakuya untuk duduk dibangku taman.

"….," Byakuya tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan.

'Tidak menarik ternyata kalau aku hanya berjalan berdua dengan Nii-sama' Pikir Rukia setengah melamun.

"Rukia." Sebuah suara pelan mengagetkan Rukia.

"Y… ya, Nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia tergagap.

"Bibirmu penuh dengan es cream. Kubersihkan ya?" Kata Byakuya sambil tersenyum kecil menunjuk bibir Rukia.

"Eh?" Kata Rukia masih heran san terpesona melihat senyum Byakuya.

Sedetik kemudian Byakuya sudah mencium Rukia dan itu membuat Rukia memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Byakuya pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Rukia karena sepertinya ada kertas yang mengganggu yang jatuh di atas kepala Rukia.

"Nii, Nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia gugup sambil membaca kertas itu.

"Hnn…?" Jawab Byakuya masih tetap tenang.

"Kita pergi kesini yuk!" Ajak Rukia riang sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Byakuya.

Byakuya masih membaca kertas itu, sementara Rukia tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, ayo kita ke Chappy Island." Ajak Rukia bersemangat.

"Huft. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?" Tanya Byakuya sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak sekarang aja?"

"Maaf ya Rukia, entah kenapa hari ini aku sedang lelah." Kata Byakuya sambil mengacak rambut Rukia dengan penuh sayang."

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit kecewa karena kebetulan saat ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun Chappy Island yang meriah.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku?" Suara Ichigo tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ichigo?" Teriak Rukia senang dan sebaliknya disambut dengan tatapan benci dari Byakuya.

"Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita ke Chappy Island berdua? Sepertinya malam ini akan seru lho!" Kata Ichigo sambil sedikit membujuk Rukia.

"Cih!" Geram Byakuya sebal.

==================================== **TBC **=====================================

Ichigo : Hoi author, lo kemana aja? Udah seminggu baru di update sekarang?

Shi-Rika : Ada deh! Lo ga perlu tahu, Jeruk!

Ichigo : Heh! Siapa yang jeruk? *deathglare ke author*

Hitsugaya : Udah, jangan tengkar terus. Mendingan kita **balas review**.

Shi-Rika : Kok kamu ada disini toushirou-kun?

Ichigo : Ngapain lo ada disini, cebol?

Hitsugaya : Panggil aku komandan Hitsugaya, bukan cebol! *megang hyourinmaru*

Rukia : Udah udah! Yang pertama dari **ayano646cweety** Makasih ya udah mau review lagi. Ichigo tuh memang harusnya tepar.

Byakuya : *menyetujui saran Rukia* yang kedua dari **aRaRaNcHa **Gue agak OOC? Emangnya gitu ya? *gak nyadar* makasih ya uda mau review, memang seharusnya Ichigo gue bunuh! *deathglare ke Ichigo*

Ichigo : Jadi orang serem amat sih? Yang ketiga dari **alinda arch** Makasih review-nya. Pacar gue emang jago masak kok! Tapi lo kok malah support Byakuya sih? Udahlah, yang penting Rukia first-kiss-nya ama gue. Hueehehhehe

Rukia : Gue bukan pacar lo, Jeruk! Gue juga ga mau first-kiss ma lo sebenernya.

Byakuya : Bankai, senbonzakura kageyoshi


	4. Chapter 4

**Byakuya's Feeling**

_**Disclaimer : bleach punya tite kubo bukan punya saya**_

_**Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki**_

Chapter 4

"Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita ke Chappy Island berdua? Sepertinya malam ini akan seru lho!" Kata Ichigo sambil sedikit membujuk Rukia. Tentu saja sebenarnya Ichigo juga sangat-sangat tidak berminat untuk pergi ke Chappy Island, tapi demi mengambil hati pujaan hatinya itu, ia rela melakukan apa saja, termasuk membuang waktu malam minggunya yang berharga dengan pergi ke Chappy Island. Setidaknya ia bisa bersama Rukia, begitu pikirnya.

"Cih!" Geram Byakuya sebal.

"Kau mau kan Rukia?" Pinta Ichigo dengan nada sedikit memelas. Byakuya hanya memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Ichigo.

"Ummm… baiklah!" Jawab Rukia gembira

"Eh?" Byakuya menjawab heran.

"Tidak apa-apakan, Nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang ceria dan senyum yang sangat manis sambil menatap mata abu-abu Byakuya.

"….," Byakuya masih menatap wajah Rukia yang amat sangat manis menurutnya

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Byakuya kepada Rukia. Perkataan itu membuat senyum manis semakin berkembang di wajah Rukia.

"Te.. terima kasih, Nii-sama." Kata Rukia kepada Byakuya. Byakuya hanya mengangguk dan memalingkan tubuhnya agar Rukia dan Ichigo tidak dapat melihat wajah Byakuya yang memerah karena melihat senyum Rukia.

"Byakuya, aku pinjam Rukia-nya dulu ya!" Kata Ichigo pada Byakuya.

Byakuya tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Ia langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Brengsek. Dasar Byakuya sialan, aku sedang bicara denganmu tahu!" Teriak Ichigo nmarah sambil bicara sendirian.

"Sudahlah Ichigo! Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti kamu seperti orang gila lho! Hahaha…" Goda Rukia untuk menenangkan Ichigo.

* * *

Siang itu cuaca cerah sekali. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Ichigo mengajak Rukia berjalan-jalan tidak jauh dari taman tadi.

"Ichigo?" Panggil Rukia.

"Apa?" Jawab Ichigo.

"Aku capek. Kita istirahat di taman sebentar ya?" Pinta Rukia memelas. Mata violet Rukia menatap lurus mata Ichigo.

"Yah, okelah." Jawab Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi, Ichigo pun langsung menggendong Rukia.

"I.. ichigo! Turunkan aku!" Pinta Rukia meronta-ronta.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang capek?" Jawab Ichigo menggoda.

"Ta.. tapi.." Kata Rukia malu-malu.

"Sudahlah."

* * *

Ichigo menggendong Rukia hingga sampai ke taman dan menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya tepat di sebuah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo yang heran pada Rukia yang sudah sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"A… anu… terima kasih ya!" Kata Rukia malu-malu.

"Ya ampun, kamu cuma mau bilang itu saja? Sejak kapan sih kamu yang biasnya kasar itu bias jadi pendiam seperti ini? Sudahlah lebih baik kamu duduk saja." Jawab Ichigo yang heran melihat sifat Rukia.

"I… iya deh!" Jawab Rukia singkat lalu duduk di kursi tersebut.

Ichigo pun tidak menjawab. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Rukia?" Panggil Ichigo singkat. Tangan Ichigo pun tiba-tiba memegang tanagn Rukia.

"….?" Rukia hanya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rukia, aku suka kamu. Aku mencintamu. Aku menyayangimu. Maukah kamu jadian denganku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan serius. Mata tajamnya itu pun menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Eh?" Jawab Rukia sangat terkaget-kaget.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini dan pada saat itu juga aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Aku berjanji kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"I… ichigo, aku, aku…." Jawab Rukia terbata-bata.

"Rukia, aku tahu kamu pasti belum bisa menjawab saat ini. Rukia, aku ingin tahu jawabanmu besok. Maaf jika aku mungkin memaksamu untuk menjawab, tapi tidak ada yang lain dihatiku selain dirimu." Kata Ichigo sambil memeperhatikan wajah Rukia yang kebingungan.

10 menit.

15 menit.

20 menit.

Begitulah. 20 menit dihabiskn oleh Ichigo dan Rukia dengan diam. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Rukia, kitab ke Chappy Island sekarang yuk!" Kata Ichigo dengan senyuman khas miliknya itu, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"….," Rukia tidak menjawab. Mata violet Rukia tertuju pada mata Ichigo.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Rukia dengan senyum manis. Ichigo hanya bisa melihat senyum manis yang dimiliki oleh gadis pujaannya sambil berdecak kagum.

* * *

"Wah indahnya! Semuanya serba Chappy disini. Hebat!" Teriak Rukia kegirangan. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia yang seperti anak kecil.

Wajar sajalah kalau Rukia terkejut. Namanya saja sudah 'Chappy Island' Sudah pasti kan kalau semuanya serba Chappy. Banyak toko-toko yang menjual souvenir berbentuk Chappy. Ada juga tokoh boneka yang menjual berbagai macam boneka Chappy. Bahkan gula kapas saja berbentuk Chappy. Pokoknya semua serba Chappy.

"Ichigo, kau tunggu sini ya! Aku mau beli gula kapas dulu!" Teriak Rukia dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tu… tunggu Rukia!" Panggil Ichigo pada Rukia yang sudah lari mendahuluinya.

"Pak, gula kapasnya dua ya!" Kata Rukia pada penjual gula kapas tersebut.

"Silahkan dimakan!" Kata penjual gula kapas setelah membuat Rukia menunggu selama 5 menit.

"Terima kasih, pak!" Kata Rukia sambil menghiaskan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Rukia, jangan cepat-cepat menghilang dong!" Kata ichigo sambil menghampiri Rukia dengan nafas yang kacau.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kamu lambat banget sih! Kamu mau?" Tanya Rukia sambil menyodorkan gula kapasnya.

"Terima kasih Rukia!" Kata Ichigo sambil mengambil gula kapasnya. Rukia hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang amat sangat manis.

* * *

"Ichigo, kita lihat yang itu, yuk!" Ujar Rukia tersenyum riang sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gedung besar dengan spanduk bergambar Chappy diatasnya.

"Apaaa? Tapi itu kan hanya Chappy Theater." Kata Ichigo keheranan melihat. Tingkah Rukia saat ini memang lebih mirip anak SD daripada anak SMA, apalagi hal itu didukung dengan tubuhnya yang pendek itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu hanya Chappy Theater?" Rukia bingung dengan sikap .

"Tapi itu kan hanya untuk anak SD?" Jawab Ichigo muli kesal.

"Eh?" Rukia menjawab bingung. Mulutnya hampir membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Sudahlah terserah kau saja." Jawab Ichigo menyerah.

10 menit.

20 menit.

30 menit.

Film Chappy tersebut pun akhirnya usai. Ichigo merasa sangat lega setelah menonton film anak-anak yang disukai Rukia.

"Rukia, kita naik itu, yuk!" Ajak Ichigo yang walaupun khawatir Rukia ketakutan, karena sepertinya Ichigo mulai tertarik dengan wahana baru yang satu ini yang ini cukup memacu adrenali.

"Eh?" Rukia bingung karena yang ditunjuk Ichigo adalah duel roller coaster dengan ketinggian yang mengerikan.

"Ada masalah apa, Rukia? Kau takut ya? Dasar anak kecil. Hahaha…" Kata Ichigo iseng sambil memasang senyum yang mengejek membuat Rukia panas.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku takut? Dasar jeruk!" Rukia balas mengejek Ichigo, matanya menunjukkan kekesalan, sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia.

Ichigo menarik (baca : menyeret) Rukia untuk segera mengantri. Karena ini wahana baru, tentu antrian juga sangat panjang. Mereka sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket untuk naik ke roller coaster tersebut.

**Ichigo POV**

Hihihihi…! Bagus. Rukia kelihatan takut. Wajahnya saja sudah pucat begitu.

Harusnya kalau dia ketakutan kan bisa bilang padaku dan menatapku dengan puppy eyes-nya yang bisa membuat hati siapa pun luluh. Termasuk aku.

Tapi pendek itu benar-benar keras kepala sekali sih! Kalau begitu kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa, siapa yang akan ketakutan. Nikmati sajalah Rukia.

Hehehehe…

Selamat bersenang-senang, Rukia.

**Rukia POV**

Sial. Kenapa sih Ichigo harus mengajakku naik begituan segala? Dia kan udah tahu kalau aku takut ketinggian. Apa dia berniat mengerjaiku ya? Awas kau Ichigo!

"Hoi, Rukia! Kau ngelamun aja? Takut ya? Gugup? Atau bersemangat?" Tanya Ichigo dengan senyum yang sangat menyebalkan.

Rupanya Ichigo mulai berniat mengejekku ya? Kau akan tahu akibatnya Ichigo!

"Siapa bilang aku takut? Itu kan hanya kereta panjang berbentuk Chappy dengan arena yang sedikit kacau." Jawabku (sok) santai.

Huft! Kenapa sih dari tadi jantungku nggak berhenti berdetak kencang serasa mau meledak seperti ini? Apa aku benar-benar ketakutan ya? Apa aku lebih baik jujur pada Ichigo kalau aku takut?

Ah, tidak tidak tidak Rukia! Kau harus berani. Jika kau takut, kau akan kehilangan harga dirimu di depan Ichigo, dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Baiklah. Sekarang tenang tenang tenang. Aku bisa, aku pasti bisa.

"GYAAAA! KYAAA! WWUUAAAAA!" Suara orang-orang yang sedang menikmati roller coaster itu kok sepertinya mengerikan ya?

Bagaimana ini? Kalau tahu begini, mendingan aku ikut pulang dengan Nii-sama saja ya?

**Normal POV**

"Oii Rukia!" Panggil Ichigo.

Rukia masih bengong.

"Ruukkiiiaaaa!" Teriak Ichigo di depan muka Rukia yang bengong sedari tadi.

"Kau berani tidak naik itu?" Tanya Ichigo sok nggak tahu kalau Rukia sangat takut?

"Aku…." Jawab Rukia belum selesai.

"Kalau kau tidak berani ya tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar untuk bocah pendek sepertimu." Potong Ichigo yang memang disengaja membuat Rukia naik darah.

"Kau berani atau tidak?" Tanya Ichigo polos.

Padahal sudah jelas-jelas wajahnya pucat ketakutan, eh masih ditanyai kau takut atau tidak. Dasar Ichigo.

"Aku…." Jawab Rukia singkat

============================================ **TBC **============================================

Shi-Rika : Maaf ya apdet-nya lama, terus isinya juga gak seberapa panjang *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ichigo : Betul tuh! Para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong serta mau membaca dan mereview fanfic-nya author gaje ini, saya juga ucapkan maaf. Saya dari perwakilan nih author, mohon map karena dia lama buanget apdet-nya. Isinya juga pendek. Tapi bagus kok dijamin.

Shi-Rika : Tumben jeruk satu ini bisa sopan, baek, dan memuji fanfic gue? Ada apa-apanya nih.

Ichigo : Ya jelaslah. Pasti bagus, soalnya itu kan isinya aku dan Rukia tersayangku

Shi-Rika : Udah deh para readers, gak usah dengerin omongan jeruk busuk ini. (dibankai Ichigo FC)

Rukia : Eitzz…! Sejak kapan kamu menyebutku dengan "Rukia tersayangKU"?

Byakuya : Senbonzakura kageyoshi. Ayo **balas review! **(nada cool berwibawa)

Ichigo : A.. yo… (nada parau habis dibankai byakkun.)

Shi-Rika : dari **Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**, hah? Ada fic yang sama kayak gini? Huuaa maafkan saya siapapun itu, karena saya telah membajak fic anda (nangis gaje)*maaf maaf maaf* btw, thanks review-nya.

Ichigo : **ayano646cweety **yey belum tentu tahu. Lihat aja di chap ini. Chap selanjutnya gue masigh ga tau. Ntar kalau tahu gue kasih bocornya deh. Makasih udah selalu ngikutin ni cerita.

Rukia : ini belum tentu byaruki lho. Bisa ajha jadi Ichiruki. Tergantung author. Arigatou for review n' saran.

Byakuya : **chariot330 **biasa aja walaupun ketinggalan atau nggak. Ichigo emang brengsek dan pantas mati. *deathglare ke Ichigo* gue lembut? Masa' sih?

Rukia : Nii-sama, jangan dingin gitu dong ama yang review. Harusnya kan : tidak masalah kok ketinggalan atau nggak. Yang penting kamu sudah bersedia review dan baca nih fanfic. Gitu dong. Ulangi!

Byakuya : iya iya. **aRaRaNcHa ** gue jadi lembut masa' sih? Maaf d chap ini g d ague gara2 author bego itu. Makasih udah review

Shi-Rika : **Shiina Yuki** Ini baru di apdet. Maaf ya telat. Review lagi mau kan?

All : mohon review-nya ya! Siapa pun bisa review kok, baik yang anonymous atau yang lainnya. Tolong ya?

Shi-Rika : maaf kalau sebelumnya yang gag-login ga bisa review. saya salah mencet. maap. tapi sekarang sudah bisa review kok. tolong ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Byakuya's Feeling**

_**Disclaimer : bleach punya tite kubo bukan punya saya**_

_**Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki**_

Chapter 5

"Kau berani atau tidak?" Tanya Ichigo polos.

Padahal sudah jelas-jelas wajahnya pucat ketakutan, eh masih ditanyai kau takut atau tidak. Dasar Ichigo.

"Aku…." Jawab Rukia singkat

* * *

**(Byakuya side)**

"Kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang teradi pada Rukia ya? Apa itu hanya perasaanku?" Kata Byakuya sambil berbicara sendiri dan merencanakan akan menemui Rukia di Chappy Island.

"Hollow, hollow." Suara berbunyi dari handphone Byakuya.

"Sial, ada Hollow di saat begini?" Geram Byakuya kesal.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Rukia." Gumam Byakuya.

Byakuya pun langsung pergi menuju tempat hollow tersebut dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Rukia.

* * *

Rukia hanya diam dengan muka pucat dan dari matanya tercermin rasa ketakutan. Ichigo yang melihat wajah Rukia langsung tahu apa yang salah dari Rukia. Sebenarnya mereka merasakan adanya hawa keberadaan hollow, tapi entah kenapa hawa tersebut langsung hilang.

"Sudahlah, Pendek. Kita tidak usah naik itu kalau kau takut." Ujar Ichigo sambil menatap ketakutan.

Rukia tetap diam. Ia merasa lega tapi juga merasa marah karena merasa Ichigo telah mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'pendek'. Ia merasa harag dirinya akan runtuh kalau dia mengaku pada Ichigo bahwa sebenarnya ia takut.

"Hei, Jeruk. Ayo kita naik itu! Kau pikir aku takut?" Ujar Rukia kasar dengan wajah yang masih sedikit pucat.

"Oh baiklah! Terserah kau, Pendek! Hahaha…." Ujar Ichigo puas. Ia sepertinya ingin tahu bagaimana wajah ketakutan milik gadis pujaannya itu.

"Grrr…. JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PENDEK! DASAR JERUK MUTASI!" Bentak Rukia dengan suara yang sangat keras dan mungkin dapat mengguncang luar angkasa (?)

"APAAA? JERUK MUTASI KATAMU? DASAR MIDGET!" Ujar Ichigo dengan suara yang tak kalah dengan Rukia.

Mereka pun bertengkar dengan asyiknya…..

"Maaf, tapi bisakah tuan-tuan dan nona-nona ini tidak bertengkar di sini. Kalian berdua sudah menghambat antrian dari 10 menit yang lalu." Ujar petugas loket tiba-tiba, yang membuat Ichigo dan Rukia mulai panas seketika dan menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun tidak berani menoleh ke belakang karena merasa adanya tatapan kebencian dari para pengunjung tersebut.

"Maaf kalau begitu, Pak. Ummm…. k\saya beli tiketnya dua deh." Ujar Ichigo kepada penjaga loket dengan sedikit memelas karena bapak itu telah memelototinya dari tadi.

'Gaawwwaaattt! What! Ichigo benar-benar percaya ucapanku dan membelikanku tiket? Oh My God, tamat deh gue.' Ujar Rukia dalam hati.

========================== Saat menaiki wahana tersebut =====================

"Nah, para pengunjung, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah datang. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, wahana ini adalah wahana yang paling baru. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih anda telah bersedia mengantri untuk menikmati wahana ini. Jangan lupa memakai sabuk pengaman. Selamat menikmati." Ujar petugas sambil memeriksa sabuk yang terpasang satu persatu.

DAG DIG DUG DER DUAR DIER JDAR! Seperti itulah bunyi jantung Rukia saat ini. Wajahnya pun memutih seperti kapas (?)

"Drekk gredekk grekk drekkk…" Roller coaster pun mulai berjalan.

Rukia yang masih pucat pasi itu diam tanpa suara karena k-e-t-a-k-u-t-a-n.

Roller coaster pun mulai menanjak sedikit demi sedikit, penonton pun ada yang sedikit ketakutan, tapi berbeda dengan Rukia. Rukia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya padahal belum terjadi apa-apa.

"GYAAAA!" Seperti itulah teriakan Rukia pada awal-awalnya.

Jalan semakin menanjak, dan perlahan roller coaster pun berhenti tapi….

WUZZZ! Roller coaster yang turun menandak pun sukses membuat orang sangat histeris termasuk Rukia

KYAAA! WUAAA! GYYAAAAA! Seperti itulah yang terjadi pada Rukia selama dirinya berada dalam Roller coaster. *author bingung harus membuat reaksi Rukia kayak gimana karena terlalu ketakutan*

======================= sudah turun dari roller coaster =======================

"Hah, kupikir aku akan mati." Ujar Rukia mengekspresikan ketakutannya setelah turun dari roller coaster dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hahahaha…. Kau lucu saat ketakutan tadi, Rukia." Goda Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Kau jahat, Ichigo." Jawab Rukia dengan nada yang kasar.

"Eh? Memangnya aku berbuat apa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kau memaksaku naik benda seperti itu." Balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Memaksa? Bukannya kamu yang berkata _ayo kita naik itu kau pikir aku takut?_" Ejek Ichigo sambil menirukan suar a Rukia.

Rukia yang ingat akan hal itu langsung terdiam dan mukanya memerah karena malu.

Karena terlalu lama bertengkar dan mengantri di roller coaster tersebut ditambah dengan keberangkatan mereka yang agak sore, kini hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Ichigo kita makan yuk! Aku lapar nih! Aku tidak mau melewatkan acara kembang api nanti malam hanya karena makan." Rengek Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Terserah anda, Tuan Putri." Kata Ichigo menggoda Rukia. Mata violet Rukia dengan sukses bingung mencerna maksud Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'Tuan Putri'?"

"Ummm…. Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu seperti itu. Boleh kan?"

"….," Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Mereka pun makan dengan damai. Sampai akhirnya, Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia dan mengecup tangan mungil tersebut. Rukia yang sedang asyik-asyiknya makan dengan lahap (baca: rakus) itu pun langsung tersedak.

"Apa nyam nyam-apaan mmmm sih ka nyam nyam mu, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dengan perkataan yang tidak jelas, karena mulutnya dipenuhi oleh sushi yang ia makan tadi.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Tuan putri?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kamu krezz nyam nyam kenapa ummmammm memegang ta- ciap ciap ciap sruput -nganku?" Tanya Rukia lagi, masih disambi dengan makan ayam goring kremes, sambil terasi plus pete serta sup jagung (Wow, porsi makannya Rukia banyak ya!). sedangkan Ichigo hanya

"Aku belum mengerti, Tuan Putri." Ichigo masih bingung.

"KAMU KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MENCIUM TANGANKU DAN MEMANGGILKU TUAN PUTRI?" Tanya Rukia yang sedang emosi karena sepertinya 2 kali pernyataan yang sama itu tidak dipahami oleh Ichigo dan Ichigo telah menganggu ritual makan sorenya (? ) yang menyebabkan kantong kesabarannya mengempis dan hilang.

Ichigo hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manis yang dapat membuat semua kaum hawa di sekolahnya tepar oleh kehangatan senyuman itu walaupun masih kalah sama senyum byakkun (dibacok sama Ichigo FC, kayaknya nih author naksir Byakkun nih!)

Ichigo masih tetap tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

Rukia sepertinya terpesona oleh senyuman itu. Dia tidak ingat dengan Byakuya sama sekali.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah selesai makan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Ya sebentar lagi." Jawab Rukia yang sangat kaget sambil menghabiskan makanannya dengan sangat cepat persis bahkan mungkin sama dengan orang yang kelaparan.

15 menit kemudian.

"Kau sudah selesai, Tuan Putri?" Tanya Ichigo dengan penuh perasaan. Rupanya sejak tadi, Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang makan dengan rakus-rakusnya itu.

Rukia pun baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Ichigo memperhatikannya makan. Dengan mendadak, Rukia kehilangan selera makannya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat makan itu karena setelah adu suit-rock-paper-scissor, Ichigo yang menang dan Ichigo ingin ia membayar makannanya.

Tiba-tiba raut muka Ichigo yang dari tadi tengah tersenyum lembut itu pun menjadi serius bercampur perasaan aneh lainnya yang memebuat Rukia bingung dan heran.

Rukia yang sudah selesai makan itu pun bingung melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang tidak karuan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia heran. Mata itu pun menatap Ichigo dengan lembut.

Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu pun hanya terdiam dan mati kutu. Selanjtnya ia pun menggandeng dan menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Ikutlah denganku." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Tanpa basa-basi pun Rukia menurut. Rukia berjalan dan mengikuti Ichigo di belakangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo melambatkan lajunya sehingga Rukia berada di sisnya.

Perjalanan itu pun dilalui Rukia dalam diam yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Ternyata Ichigo membawa Rukia ke arah taman di tengah Chappy Island.

Ichigo langsung duduk di kursi taman itu dan memberi isyarat pada Rukia agar ia duduk di sebelahnya. Rukia pun dengan menurut duduk di sebelah Ichio.

"Rukia, aku ingin kamu tahu-" Kata Ichigo dengan muka yang sangat serius.

Rukia pun menjadi tegang karena selama Rukia mengenal Ichigo, ia adalah anak bandel yang suka menggoda rukia. Tapi kini, Ichigo yang ada di hadapannya ini, mempunyai tatapan tajam yang sepertinya ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus dibicarakan.

"Rukia pun memotong perkataan Ichigo, "Hei, Jeruk, jangan bermuka masam seperti itu dong. Tidak enak dilihat tahu." Kata Rukia dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang setengah mengejek.

Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, Rukia. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku merindukanmu. Setiap saat, setiap saat kau tidak ada di sisiku, kepalaku selalu menolak memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu, dan otakku selalu memunculkan wajahmu, senyummu, semuanya. Semuanya tentang dirimu. Hanya kamu Rukia. Hanya kamulah yang ada di hatiku dan pikiranku." Jawab Ichigo dengan wajah yang serius, dan sudah pasti wajah sok cuek yang hampir tak pernah tersipu itu pun menjadi merah merona seperti strawberry yang aneh.

"….," Rukia hanya terdiam mendengarkan dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

Tepat beberapa detik setelah Ichigo mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Rukia, kembang api yang dinyalakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Chappy Island pun membuat perhatian mereka berdua serta semua orang lainnya untuk menatap kembang api itu.

"Indah." Gumam Rukia perlahan.

"Benar." Jawab Ichigo singkat sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari karena hari sudah terlalu malam dan mereka sudah menonton kembang api itu 1 jam, Rukia pun tertidur di bahu Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo tersipu.

"Tampaknya hari sudah terlalu malam untukmu , Tuan Putri. Terima kasih sudah menjadikan hari ini hari yang terindah untukku." Gumam Ichigo pada Rukia yang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

* * *

To Be Continued

Shi-Rika: Huaaa… Kok jadi IchiRuki sih? Padahal niatnya tuh buat ByaRuki.

Ichigo: Gak apa-apa kok, Author. Malah bagusan IchiRuki.

Byakuya: *deathglare ke Ichigo*

Rukia: Gue ama Jeruk kok romantic banget yah?

Ichigo: Udah deh, Author. Gue emang lebih cakep daripada Byakuya *Dibantai author, Rukia, Byakuya FC*. Jadi mendingan buat IchiRuki aja kan!

Rukia+Byakuya: ByaRuki aja deh!

Shi-Rika: Udah, gak usah debat disini. Tergantung permintaan readers.

Byakuya: Terserah! *nada cool, author +Rukia langsung tepar* Langsung aja **Balas Review**

Ichigo: dari **Sora Ninomia, **makasih udah mau review fanfic ini. Makasih juga udah nyuruh ni author buat meruba jalan ceritanya menjadi IchiRuki.

Shi-Rika: dari ** , ** maaf ya ceritanya jadi Ichiruki. Tapi kayaknya cuma 2 chapter ini kok. Tapi nggak tau lagi kalau permintaan readers gimana. Makasih sudah bersedia me-review

Byakuya: dari **aRaRaNcHa, **maaf ya ceritanya jadi IchiRuki, soalnya nih permintaan readers dan nggak tahu author kesambet apaan. Gue lembut ya? Saying gue munculnya dikit banget di chapter ini. Tetep review ya!

Rukia: dari **panthera master, **makasih udah review. Ichigo langsung mewek kayak banci kaleng? Gak bisa mbyangin. Tau tuh. Jadinya tergantung readers.

Byakuya+Rukia: Mohon reviewnya…! Ending fanfic ini tergantung readers. Mind to RnR?


End file.
